1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to an LCD which can be driven at high speed and have better lateral visibility and a method of driving the LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an LCD includes a pair of display panels having electric field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and common electrodes with a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels. The alignment of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field applied between the electrodes. The applied electric field controls the polarization of incident light. As a result, a desired image is displayed on the LCD.
A vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD aligns the main directors of the liquid crystal molecules perpendicular to the upper and lower display panels when no electric field is applied. VA mode LCDs are popular due to their high contrast ratios and wide standard viewing angles. However, VA mode LCDs tend to have poor lateral visibility compared to front visibility. To provide better lateral visibility, each pixel is partitioned into two sub-pixels, and a switching device is formed in each of the sub-pixels. Then, a different voltage is applied to each of the sub-pixels, thereby controlling the alignment of liquid crystal molecules.
An LCD may be supplied with an alternating current (AC) driving voltage having opposite phases for every horizontal time period. The driving voltages are applied to storage lines that overlap a pair of sub-pixels. Then, the amplitude of the voltage applied to each sub-pixel is controlled using the capacitance between each sub-pixel and a corresponding storage line.
Recently, a method of driving an LCD at high speed, for example, at a 120 Hz frame rate, has been used to improve motion blur.
However, if an LCD is driven at high speed, the horizontal time period of the LCD is shortened, which, in turn, increases the RC delay of a storage line and may adversely affect image quality.